Togeluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Togeluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha during the Tales of the Nekoluga and Best of the Best events. His True Form grants higher health, faster attack rate, 100 knockbacks, Shockwave immunity, and attack power triples at 99% HP instead of 1%. Cat Evolves into Togelan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Shishilan Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Attack strength triples at 1% HP in Evolved Form, and 99% HP in True Form. *Extremely high attack power, especially when strengthened. *Great range for a powerful attacker. *Survives one Lethal Strike. *True Form grants immunity to shockwave, fortified health, strengthens quicker and gains a slightly faster attack rate. *Very high DPS for an Uber Rare when strengthened and especially when hypermaxed. *Faster recharge time when compared to other Lugas. *Obtains 100 knockbacks in its True Form, allowing it to reposition itself much more often than most Ubers. *Good cost for an Uber. Cons *Second lowest health of any Uber Rare (Except in True Form) *Slow movement speed and attack rate (attack rate is better in true form but still slow) *Long attack animation. *Long recharge time. *Completely useless in its first form. *Too many knockbacks on True Form may make it difficult to land an attack. Strategy/Usage *Universally among the Nekoluga family, it's better to use his evolved form or True Form. *Togelan Pasalan can be used as a boss killer (like Tesalan Pasalan). However, players need to be careful since it can easily be killed by long-ranged area attacks or Shockwaves, with the exception of his True Form. *When strengthened, Shishilan Pasalan has one of the highest damage outputs of all cats, about 150k (~200k when hyper-maxed)! This makes him one of the most powerful units in the entire game. *Shishilan Pasalan can serve as an ultimate Shockwave-resistant attack unit. He can be used on the 30th floor of the Heavenly Tower to utterly destroy Hermit Cat. Togeluga also works exceptionally well on the Crazed Gross, Crazed Titan, Manic Macho Legs and Manic Jamiera stages with the proper strategies. *NEVER pair him up with cats that have a similar attack rate and have a chance to knockback as he will usually miss his target due to his long attack animation. *You usually want to send him out as your first attacker, let him get hit and get his damage buffed, then send out your other attackers. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal: Appears to be a small, somewhat hunched-over cat-like organism, with the signature Nekoluga dead-eyes. Appears to have 2 antennae and several spikes on its back. Sometimes shudders his head. Attacks by biting. *Evolved: Now appears to be a very large organism, sporting many spikes protruding out of his body and has horribly proportioned body parts. Moves slowly, and appears to smile. Attacks by leaning back, electrifying his spikes and smashing the target with its forearms. Does not appear to have thumbs, but only four fingers. His arms are now much longer, as well as having gained considerable mass in the forearms that nearly reach the ground. *True Form: Same as evolved, except he has swirled markings around his arms and body and darker detail. He also has a series of small spikes on his chin resembling a beard, and his back spines now shimmer and occasionally discharge lightning. Attack animation remains the same, but attacks quicker. Trivia *"Toge" in Japanese can mean splinter or spine, which explains the many protruding spikes on Togeluga's body. *This is one of the only cats that has more health in its basic form than in its evolved form. **His evolved form has the lowest health among all Nekolugas and Pasalans and among all Uber Rares, excluding collaboration cats. **His True Form is tied with Legelan Pasalan the highest health among all Lugas and Pasalans. *Shishilan Pasalan is a reference to the Night Walker from the movie Princess Mononoke, also known as a Shishigami, explaining the first part of Shishilan's name. In addition to looking similar, both are described as gods of life and death. *Shishilan Pasalan currently has the second most knockbacks of any cat unit. *Shishilan Pasalan has the 5th highest knockback amount of any units in the game, only behind Filibuster Obstructa, Mr. Puffington/Puffsley’s Comet, Ms. Sign, and Gummy Cat. He has twice as many knockbacks as Inumusha. *This cat's gender is one of most arguable topics, revealing to be Male in the evolved and True form description, Ponos made a typo and misspelled he as she in the Gacha description. *Interestingly, Togelan Pasalan requires more damage taken (about 842) to activate its strengthen ability than Shishilan Pasalan (only 510). Gallery Togeluga EN Description.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Togelan Pasalan EN Description.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Shishilan Pasalan EN Description.PNG|True form description (EN) Screenshot 2015-11-03-03-08-38-1.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot 2015-11-03-03-08-31-1.png|Evolved form description (JP) togeluga Attack.gif|Togeluga's attack animation Togelan Attack.gif|Togelan Pasalan's attack animation Shishilan_Pasalan_attack_animation.gif‎|Shishilan Pasalan's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/241.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Sniper the Recruit | Frosty Kai >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Gacha Cats